His Number One Fan
by Sonny Bunny
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper guest stars on So Random in a sketch where Sonny plays Mindy an obsessed Mackenzie Falls fan.


**His Number One Fan**

Chad Dylan Cooper guest stars on So Random in a sketch where Sonny plays Mindy an obsessed Mackenzie Falls fan.

**DC: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Sonny as Mindy is shown sitting on a couch squeezing a pillow with Mackenzie's face on it, all around the walls are plastered with Mackenzie Falls posters, on the floor are Mackenzie Falls box sets. Mindy is really into the TV as she watches Mackenzie Falls, while wearing a Mackenzie Falls shirt.

The door to her room opens up to show Grady dressed as a father with a mustache. "Happy Sweet Sixteen, baby," he says.

Mindy drops her pillow and races to the door. "Daddy! Daddy! Did you get me the Mackenzie Falls Season 5 box set?" she says jumping up and down.

"No, sorry baby they were all sold out," says Grady.

"Oh," Mindy gets a sad look in her eyes.

"But I got you something even better," says Grady as he pulls someone into view, its Chad Dylan Cooper looking very confused and worried.

Mindy gives a high pitched scream. "DADDY YOU GOT ME MACKENZIE! YOU'RE THE BEST DADDY EVER!"

Grady pushes Chad into the room and closes the door, several bolts and locks are heard.

Chad stares at Mindy in shock, then he runs to door yanking on the doorknob and pounding on the door. "Hey! This is so _not_ a new hip club!" he yells.

Mindy grabs onto Chad's arm and looks up at him adoringly. "I can't believe you're really here Mackenzie."

Chad yanks his arm away from her, and brushes it off. "First off, _no one touches me_, and second the name is Chad Dylan Cooper, I _play_ Mackenzie on Mackenzie…," Chad looks around noticing for the first time how his face is practically everywhere, on the walls, on the pillows, the bed, the rug. A look of utter horror starts to grow on his face,"….._Falls?" _he chokes out. He runs back to door pounding on it hysterically. "HELP! LET ME OUT OF HERE! EVEN I'M NOT THIS OBESSED WITH MYSELF!"

"_Oh, Mackenzie_," he hears Mindy voice behind him.

Chad whips around. "I told you it's not Mackenzie, it's Ch—"he starts to say, but then his voice dies once he realizes that Mindy somehow changed into a wedding dress.

Chad's eyes get wide, he turns around and starts weeping while pounding on the door rapidly. "HELP!"

Chad is shown sitting on the couch next to Mindy in her wedding dress, his feet and hands are bound and he has a gag in this mouth. He says something but it comes out muffled.

"Do you promise not to scream like last time, if I take it off?" says Mindy.

Chad nods rapidly, his eyes getting big. Mindy takes off the gag. "HE—"Chad starts to scream but Mindy puts her hands over his mouth. "You promised!" says Mindy. "Okay, I'm going to remove my hands, but if you scream again the gag is going back on."

Mindy removes her hands, Chad just sighs looking defeated. "Do you do anything else besides watch Mackenzie Falls, Mindy?"

"No, not really Mackenzie," says Mindy.

"For the _thousandth_ time, my name is not _Mackenzie_! It's _Chad Dylan Cooper_!" he screams, and then he sighs. "How about we do something else? Like…dance?"

Mindy's eyebrow rises. "Is this a trick?"

"No," Chad says. "Frankly my butt is starting to hurt from sitting so long watching Mackenzie Falls."

Mindy and Chad get up, Mindy puts on some music. "Is this the music from the prom in the season three finale of Mackenzie Falls?" asks Chad.

Mindy smiles and nods. Chad rolls his eyes and shrugs his shoulders. They start slow dancing together.

"You know this is kinda….nice," says Chad as Mindy leans into his shoulder.

"_Oh, Sterling_," Mindy sighs.

Chad jerks back staring at Mindy. "_Sterling_? Who's Sterling?"

"I thought you said your name was Sterling?" says Mindy.

"No I _didn't_! I didn't say _Sterling_! I said my name is _Mackenzie_!"

Mindy shrugs her shoulders. "Oh, okay Mackenzie."

Chad's eyes go wide. "_No wait! _I didn't mean…," he groans,"….now you got me saying it! My name isn't Mackenzie, or Sterling, it's….," he sighs, "…_oh forget it_."

Chad and Mindy are shown sitting on the couch again except Chad isn't bound up this time. Mindy suddenly turns to Chad looking heartbroken.

"I'm letting you go Mackenzie!" Mindy cries out.

Chad turns to her looking shocked. "_W-what_? Did…did I do something wrong?"

"No," Mindy chokes out. "It's what Mackenzie just said on the TV, if you truly care about someone you have to let them go!" Mindy gets up and opens the door. "So be free Mackenzie!"

Chad hesitantly gets up from the couch, he stops in front of the doorway looking longingly at Mindy as he bites his lip and then he leaves. Mindy starts weeping, but then Chad reenters the room.

"Mackenzie, you came back!" Mindy cries in joy.

Chad takes her hands in his looking deeply into her eyes. "Mindy I can't leave you," he says. "After being held captive here for six months you started to grow on me. And I think I…._dare I say it_…love you."

Mindy gasps. "Oh, _Chad_ I love you too!"

Chad squeezes Mindy's hand, his eyes watering. "Mindy….you called me _Chad_," he chokes out. "Let's go get married, m'lady."

"Okay, but first can we watch the season finale of Mackenzie Falls?"

"Of course, my love," says Chad as they walk back over to the couch.

"_Oh, Chad_," Mindy sighs.

"_Shhhh_…the time for talking is over," says Chad.


End file.
